Scream: No One Will Hear You
by QuentinTobiasBlake
Summary: A group of High School seniors will live out their own horror movie.


**Chapter 1: Anyone**

"Pawel! Please stop!" Ursula begged her boyfriend. The senior class decided to catch a Monday night showing of Scream, the 1996 movie by Wes Craven. Ursula was a tall, pale girl with bright blue eyes and long black hair. Her face was a little long, and she has muscular legs due to her being a dancer.

Her boyfriend, Pawel, was a tall Polish boy with short blonde hair in a neat haircut. Pawel was very muscular ever since he took up weightlifting his sophomore year. Two years later, the results paid off, and it only made his arrogant attitude worse.

"For fuck's sake Ursula, you can't tell me that movie actually scared you!" Pawel said miod laugh. "That movie was everything wrong with the 90's. Thirty year olds acting as teenagers while spouting nonsense lines that no teenage would ever say in that situation! I have no idea how people liked this movie."

"Hey! Leave Wes Craven alone!" Pawel's friend Hector chimed in. Hector was a big horror movie fan, and it was his idea for the senior class to go see the movie in their last few weeks of school. He was a boy about Ursula's height, with long, messy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He had light goatee, and dimples that gave him a very contagious smile. He was holding his girlfriend Dory's hand, who he had been dating for a little less than a year. "Scream is a staple of the genre! It's one of the first self-aware horror movies that acknowledged all the cliches. It defined a generation!"

"I'm sorry babe, but I didn't really like it either." Dory said to her boyfriend. Dory was an extremely skinny girl with black hair and brown eyes. Her thin frame made her look like a model, and most people thought of her as out of Hector's league. "I couldn't take anything Shaggy said seriously."

"Holy shit! That totally was Shaggy!" Pawel cracked up at the realization of Matthew Lillard being in the movie. He began entering his car, a silver Hyundai Elantra,and Hector and Dory sat in the back while Ursula rode shotgun. His car wasn't very new, but he took great care of it, and he was the only one in the group with a car.

"Dude, Matthew Lillard is a legend. " Hector continued, "Besides, you guys are missing what makes the movie so great! The killer isn't some paranormal freak like Jason or Michael Myers. The killer is terrifying BECAUSE he is human. He could be anyone! This movie is meant to make you paranoid and make you realize you might not actually know the people you think you know!" Hector explained enthusiastically.

"Hector, if I suspected anyone of being a psycho, you're first on the list" Pawel said shaking his head. "This is why I go to church every week. God will protect me from any fucking psychos, mam"

Hector rolled his eyes. He was super against organized religion. "Whatever bro, just drive us home."

* * *

"...So what'd you think of that movie?" Mitch asked his date Anne. Mitch was a popular boy in Buchanan High School, He was shorter than average, but he was very handsome, and he was very personable. He had a beautiful Mercedez, black with leather seats, that was given to him by his dad for getting into NYU Stern.

"Ehhh...I don't really like horror movie haha" Anne said with a chuckle. Anne was a very pretty girl. She had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. She didn't go to Buchanan, but she accepted Mitch's date because she thought he was charming.

Mitch was a big reason why the senior class decided to go see Scream. After Hector proposed it to the class in their Facebook group, Mitch tagged along on the idea in order to take Anne out. He knew horror movies make girls cuddle up to you in the movie theater.

"Honestly? Me neither " Mitch smiled back, " I'm just glad I got to spend the night with such a beautiful girl though. I feel like a million bucks."

"Aw! You're adorable!" Anne said, she then began caressing Mitch's head with her fingers. She played with his earring on his left ear, then ran her fingers along his gelled , blonde hair. Mitch enjoyed her touching him as he pulled into her block.

He parked the car a safe distance from her house and turned to her, "You want to hang out here for a little bit?" He said suggestively.

Anne smiled for a second, than began approaching him to kiss him. Mitch couldn't help but grin as her lips landed on his. They began making out, and about thirty seconds later, Mitch was undoing his zipper. Anne noticed, as Mitch pulled out his erect penis, and she backed off.

"Hey! Whoa! " She said backing off abruptly "Hey Mitch, you're very sweet, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Come on babe, don't be like that" Mitch insisted, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We had a nice night, right? Why not end it properly?"

He then began pushing on the back of her head so she'd come closer. "Mitch, no! Stop!" She said as she struggled. Mitch's grasp stood firm, and he was not letting her get away. She finally pushed his hand away and got out of the car.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?" She said storming off toward her house.

"Anne! Fucking christ…" Mitch put his dick away and bean zipping his pants. He turned his car off, took his keys out of the ignition and into his pocket, and chased after her. He left his door wide open as he chased after her.

"ANNIE, COME ON! DON'T ACT LIKE THIS, I WAS JUST PLAYING GIRL!" He pleaded as he chased after her.

"No, fuck you! You're a fucking creep!" Anne said firmly, "Thanks for the movie, asshole." She said viciously at him, and then flipped him off. She then got into her house and shut the front door, leaving Mitch looking helplessly from her front yard.

"You're fucking kidding me…" Mitch said defeated. Mitch wasn't told no very often. "Well fuck you then, cunt." He said under his breath. He made his way back to his car, which still had its driver's side window open.

Mitch got into the driver's seat, and put his face in his hands, upset at the events that had just transpired. He sighed loudly, laughed a bit about the situation, then reached into his pocket for his car keys.

He put the key into the ignition switch, and turned his car on. However, before he began driving again, he heard his phone ring. He pulled out his phone to answer it, and noticed it was a restricted call.

Mitch immediately figured it was Anne, and answered the call very condescendingly.

"If you're calling to say sorry then you can just shove it up your ass, cunt" He angrily said, "You're lucky I even considered taking your hoe ass to a fucking movie!"

"_What's wrong Mitch? Bad date?_" A creepy voice said on the other line.

"...Who is this?" Mitch asked confused.

"_Did she not like the movie? _"

"Hey listen man, I don't fucking have time for this, I'm driving right now, go bother someone else fuckhead."

"_Do you want do die, Mitch?" _Mitch immediately recognized that this was a Ghostface phone call, much like the ones that happened in the movie.

"Oh I fucking get it now, you're being an asshole. Real cute man, real cute. Congrats you got the voice down perfectly."

_"I can do a much better impression if you'd like."_

As soon as Mitch heard these words, a hand grabbed his head and pressed t fiercely against his headrest. Mitch struggled for only a second, but it all happened so fast he barely had a chance to react. He caught a glimpse of the figure through his rearview mirror, and recognized it immediately. It was Ghostface.

Ghostface pressed a knife against Mitch's throat and sliced it open. All Mitch could do was put his hands against his neck in desperation, but the blood flow was overwhelming. The blood began running down his hands, arms, and torso, drenching his nice navy blue button up in a dark red bath. Ghostface stabbed him in the stomach a few more times before leaning Mitch's seat back, and Mitch choked on his own blood. Ghostface then calmly exited the car and walked away, leaving Mitch's body for someone else to find.


End file.
